


Can you even want me, or is this just a way to keep you safe?

by PlurmpDankensteinMcFlurnten



Series: Boom Sonegg until i think of a better title [1]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Sensuality, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlurmpDankensteinMcFlurnten/pseuds/PlurmpDankensteinMcFlurnten
Summary: “Ohohooo, how delightfullyevilof you, Sonic!” Eggman beamed, and then reached a hand out to Sonic’s head.And there— there— for a split second, his hand hesitated over Sonic’s head before finally setting down and patting him affectionately.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Boom Sonegg until i think of a better title [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982797
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Can you even want me, or is this just a way to keep you safe?

“Sir, Sonic’s at the door.”

“Oh?” Eggman finally peered up from his control panel, and pressed a few buttons on the touchscreen to bring up the cameras to the front door. Said blue hedgehog was tapping his foot, staring between the door and the cameras.

Eggman stiffened, briefly, as that was still standard for him, but then relaxed and turned his screen back to the schematics of the latest robot.

“Why don’t you two go and...uhh, greet him?” Eggman supplied, and then pressed the buttons to open each door to his lair.

“But we can hardly stop him sir—“

“I said  _ get to it!” _ The doctor shouted, only turning his head enough for them to see his scowl. Without further questioning the two robots hurriedly floated out the door, although Orbot stopped long enough to turn his head and narrow his optics lenses. 

But then a blue blur whooshed by both of them, and the doors to Eggman’s control room slid shut smoothly.

Sonic slowed to a walk, then a full stop as he approached the bench. He briefly eyed the robot schematics, but then turned his attention to the doctor. Those things were more Tails’ foray.

Eggman finally turned his chair, grinning wide.

“Sonic! You have terrible timing. I’m finishing this robot to deeeeliver, uhh, party favors! It’s very important I get it done by tomorrow, which just so happens to be the day you and your friends are doing that thing with the mayor in town. No correlation at all.”

Sonic waved his hand, “Yeah yeah, evil plotting and all that, I get it. But I finally came up with a fullproof plan to get away without anyone getting suspicious.”

Said plan had simply involved shouting ‘I’m going for a run!’ And then running off, but his friends nor Eggman had to be any the wiser about that.

“Ohohooo, how delightfully  _ evil _ of you, Sonic!” Eggman beamed, and then reached a hand out to Sonic’s head.

And there— there— for a split second, his hand hesitated over Sonic’s head before finally setting down and patting him affectionately.

Sonic frowned, though he did enjoy the gesture. Something was awfully fishy about that hesitation, which had been prevalent in every situation in which there had been any initiation of touch.

(Barring the times before this had all started, since he chose to not “count” those times)

Hell, even when Sonic was the one to do it, Eggman froze up for a split second or seemed to have to take a moment to reciprocate a gesture. And even then, Sonic couldn’t help but feel he was holding himself  _ back. _ He knew the doctor was more eccentric and animated and passionate than that, so why was he so weird about touch?

Maybe it was the whole “species difference” thing, although Sonic was pretty sure he could rule that out right away. Even if they hadn’t brought it up, Eggman didn’t seem the type to be bothered by that. The man lived around and almost already was a mobian, as it was.

And it surely couldn’t be an age issue either. Sonic hadn’t been some “dumb kid” in almost a decade now, although he and Eggman had been fighting since he was a young teen. Maybe knowing someone that long made you too familiar with them. It sure as hell didn’t bother him any.

Patience had never been in Sonic’s vocabulary, and as such he was seeking a way to remedy the tension. 

“Well, make yourself comfortable! I can order Cubot and Orbot to get you a drink or some snacks, and tell them I have you, uh, captured by social convention or something.” Eggman turned back to his work, typing away at the keyboard.

“No thanks.” Sonic said, looking around the room again. Evidently, he wasn’t about to get the attention he sought, so what to do next...

His eyes caught on Eggman, and he felt that weird fluster in his fur again. It was different than when he’d had his affection for Amy— it came in the same strength, but this was the first time he’d had the guts to  _ act _ upon it. Even if they weren’t in a “relationship”, per se.

It gave way to an easy desire to be near or with Eggman, though not so much as to stop their rivalry. In fact, that only seemed to fuel it. He’d never been the type to do any amount of introspection, so Sonic just accepted it and they both seemed better for it. However, it also gave way to the frustrations of  _ wanting _ more but not entirely knowing how to express it.

Thus: his new plan.

If Eggman couldn’t or had trouble reading that Sonic wanted  _ more _ , that he wanted that passion directed towards  _ him, _ then Sonic was going to make it  _ absolutely _ clear. Or at least give the doctor a heart attack in the process.

He continued eyeing Eggman, probably past the point of what was appropriate even for— rivals, friends, with minimal benefits, whatever they were— them, but then an idea struck him. A truly awful, evil idea. Oh, even Eggman would be delighted to know this plot, but Sonic would keep it to himself to implement it. The blue hedgehog’s smirk grew into a downright leer, and with his plan settled he strode on over to Eggman’s side.

“Say,” he said, letting his hands rest on Eggman’s thigh, “You wouldn’t mind us...sharing a seat, right? I’d  _ love _ to watch you work, up close.”

“Uh,” Eggman’s hands hesitated, “Sure? But there are plenty of chairs I could have Orbot and Cubot— or, er, alright then.”

He was interrupted from that train of thought when, without further prompting, Sonic was already squeezing his way under Eggman’s arms and laying himself across the man’s lap. Or, attempting to. 

“Ow, hey, what are you— watch the spikes!” Eggman’s hand swatted at the quills on Sonic’s head, trying to get them away from poking him. They were surprisingly sharp, as he’d discovered.

“Just let me— move your leg— seriously?— Hold still!” Sonic squirmed around, trying to get into a comfortable position that also (hopefully) came across as setting the mood he wanted. However, even though he was just over half the height of Eggman, his limbs still dangled off the sides of the man’s legs awkwardly, but after some maneuvering (and a glare shot at Eggman for swatting at his quills) he got himself somewhat stable and as seductive as he could manage. 

He propped his head in one hand, the other stabilizing himself against the inside of Eggman’s left knee, his legs curled halfway in to keep most of the balance across Eggman’s other leg. He still felt wobbly, but at least he’d achieved what he wanted. Even if he was uncomfortable and halfway twisted around so his quills didn’t hurt Eggman, he played it cool as he always did. 

“Mmm, better.” he said, adding an intentional low purr to his voice. He dared a glance up at Eggman to gauge a reaction, but the man merely huffed and went back to typing away at his keyboard, bringing up schematics for a new robot and writing more notes and other things into it. Sonic had seen Tails do this kind of thing, even seen Eggman do it before, but that wasn’t what he’d been hoping to see, or do. 

He made a frustrated noise, but even that didn’t seem to distract the doctor. 

_ Alright, time to turn up the act then… _

“So, Eggman,” Sonic started casually, “You ever been with anyone before?”

That made the doctor sputter hilariously, freezing up in his chair and almost knocking Sonic loose from his position. 

“Don’t you think that’s kind of  _ personal _ , Sonic?” he said, though Sonic could already see a faint dusting of pink spreading across the man’s face, “How’d you like it if I asked about you and  _ Amy? _ ”

That made Sonic freeze up, almost instinctively, at the mere mention of the pink-haired hedgehog, and his former (mutual, he’d only realized years later) crush. It was because of how he’d waited to act on those feelings that had caused him to realize that if he wanted something, or someone, he needed to  _ do _ something about it. 

Thus: here he was. 

“Pfft,” Sonic made a dismissive noise, trying to blow off his evident shock, “There’s nothing  _ to _ tell. I played it cool but she just couldn’t dig my style.”

Eggman mumbled something along the lines of “not the way she told it” and Sonic flinched. Sometimes he forgot they were still friends, which had a tendency to weird Sonic out. Then again, compared to him and Eggman now, maybe he didn’t have room to judge.

But he was going to.

“Whatever, I was just asking.” He said, now dismissive. 

“No need to get so defensive, man!” Eggman said, “The past is the past, right? Why need to bring it up? Let’s focus on the present and future, right?” He made an awkward chuckle towards the end, but Sonic wasn’t paying attention at that point. 

“Right…” Sonic said, rolling his eyes, and then began tracing his fingertips lightly around the doctor’s knee, “Like...mmm...the present sitting in your lap right now, perhaps?” 

He grinned slyly, waggling his eyebrow ridges. Eggman sputtered, mustache twitching as he did so, but quickly turned it into a scoff. 

“You want some butter with that corn? Seriously, you’ve been watching too many Tommy Thunder romance flicks or something, you’re hardly what I’d call a ‘gift.’”

Sonic’s confidence soured and curdled faster than yogurt on the beach on a hot summer day. 

“I’m  _ saying _ ,” Sonic said, trying to adjust and pose himself more sensually, “That maybe, you need to focus on the important  _ people _ in front of you—”

However, his wriggling combined with the doctor’s, shifting to avoid Sonic’s quills and keep the hedgehog steady, quickly turned into a game of Twister. Sonic tried to push his legs out, but that made his butt sink between the doctor’s knees, and his hands scrambled for purchase to compensate for it. Eggman tried to cinch his knees in to help, his hands already trying to grab for Sonic’s arms, but Sonic moved his head at the last second and poked Eggman in the arm and hands. Eggman yelped, jerking his arm back and his body jumping in place, and Sonic cried out as he almost slipped to the floor. 

He clenched his hands and legs down hard around Eggman’s upper thighs, wincing as he barely held himself up, but before he could move further two hands wrapped around his arms and lifted him up, turning him and seating him back down, on the chair, tilted slightly forward between Eggman’s legs. 

Sonic sat there for a moment, a bit lost, while Eggman moved the quills on Sonic’s head out of the way, then carefully encouraged Sonic upright again with a hand on the blue hedgehog’s head, the spines now shifted around to not poke the doctor in the chest. 

“I swear, I’m getting some packing foam to put on those things one of these days…” he grumbled.

Well, this sucked.

Sonic slumped, pouting. He felt like he was being treated like a child that had thrown a tantrum. He wanted Eggman to take him  _ seriously _ . 

He writhed in place, intending to remove himself entirely so he could just face Eggman about this, but then the doctor put a hand on his head again.

“Stop that!”

“Why?” And that  _ really _ made him feel childish, but whatever. The doctor was being such an ass, not even giving Sonic any attention when he’d been the one to come all the way here…

“You’re— being distracting!” Eggman adjusted his position in the chair, until Sonic wasn’t pressed up against him as much. It was small enough of a gesture to make an attempt to be unnoticeable, but Sonic noticed.

Why was he moving  _ away? _ This was frustrating Sonic to an unpleasant end. Belligerent as ever, he shoved himself back, until he was pressed up against Eggman again,the backs of his knees hitting the edge of the chair.

“ _ You’re  _ being distracting!” Sonic shot back.

“If you can’t behave I’m going to have to call in some robots, if only so you can amuse yourself with destroying them while I work!” Eggman said, removing the hand from Sonic’s head to hold it threateningly over the device on his right arm. 

Sonic turned his head slightly to glare at him, muzzle curling like he was about to growl. Eggman’s nose wrinkled as he scowled back.

“Fine! But if you aren’t done soon, I’m leaving.” Sonic relented, jerking his head around to turn his anger at the computer screen.

“Ohh, then I can work in peace? You need to work on your threats again, Sonic.” Eggman scoffed and went back to typing.

“Fine!”

“ _ Fine!” _

“Well, fine.”

“Yeah,  _ fine.” _

“Fine then.”

Sonic waited for a reply, but when none came, Eggman’s fingers clattering away at the keys, he let out a sigh and let himself droop in place. 

Was this the way it was always gunna be between them? He couldn’t bear the thought. He wished Eggman had the guts to just break this off if that were the case.

(He wished he had the guts to do it)

His tail was uncomfortably pushed up, so he wriggled a bit, trying to make himself comfortable. It pushed him up and further against the doctor’s lap, and Sonic saw his fingers clench just slightly in as he typed. Eggman shifted with him, avoiding how Sonic wanted to readjust himself to fit his tail between them comfortably, and Sonic felt himself growing even more frustrated. What the hell was the man’s  _ problem— _

And that’s when it hit him. Sonic felt a fool for not having realized before: the perfect setup for what he wanted was  _ right in front of him!  _ Or, er, behind him he supposed.

He stopped only long enough for the doctor to stop and go back to his work, then subtly began to move again, this time more slowly and  _ deliberately _ . Shifting so he was fully sitting in the doctor’s lap. Eggman was still typing away, lost in the world of numbers and diagrams.

Sonic could feel heat rising to his muzzle, warm across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His rear was  _ definitely _ right up against Eggman’s crotch, and for a moment he flashed on the things he had been (discreetly) reading on humans. There wasn’t much the local library offered, but it and a private browsing session on the internet had offered enough to get his imagination going. 

Right. Breathing. He had to remember to breathe. He’d been holding it for a few moments, caught up in the rush of his thoughts. 

He took a few breaths, then evened out his breathing, attempting to remain calm. He had to play it cool, or he’d completely blow this.

Sonic the hedgehog  _ always _ played it cool, even when he didn’t know what he was doing. At all. 

He wriggled in the smallest possible movements first, the slightest shifting of his hips back and forth, seemingly further “adjusting” his positioning. However, he kept it going for almost fifteen seconds, until he was rewarded with Eggman’s fingers pausing.

“What are you doing?” Eggman asked, sounding exasperated. 

“Mmm, making myself comfortable.” Sonic said plainly, glancing back up and behind himself with a smirk. With it, he moved his rear in a small circle, pressing it tightly up against Eggman.

The man froze up, balking, but Sonic settled down, pretending to be done. 

“W-well, as long as y-you’re comfortable now!” Eggman said, his tone wavering. 

Sonic waited until Eggman went back to typing, then a few more moments to be sure, before he made another move. This time he grew bolder, moving his hips in a circle again, stopping only to change to more of an up and down movement. Eggman made a noise like he was choking, stopping again and holding his hand over the control device on his arm again. However, Sonic noticed with great interest, the man’s hands were shaking  _ just _ slightly. 

“R-remember what I said about the robots?” Eggman said, “I’m  _ sure _ you can make yourself quite comfortable either right now or on a pile of scrap metal!”

“Oh, of course,” Sonic said, voice dripping with false regret, “Let me just…”

He added more pressure, just a few notches more, as he ground his ass down right where it counted, and Eggman made a weak,  _ wonderful _ noise right before Sonic stopped and settled. 

“Better.” he said with a pleased sigh. 

He felt the man behind him tremble, but shortly thereafter his shaking fingers went back to typing; the movements of his fingers and quiet angry muttering gave away the fact he was making multiple mistakes now as he typed. 

Sonic could feel the rush of excitement and accomplishment filling his chest; he was really doing this, having a  _ desirable _ effect on Eggman! Now, to really drive it in…

Letting go of subtlety, this time when he pressed himself down again, he bit his lower lip, adding a deliberate  _ mmmm _ that made his face flush warmer.

And— oh.  _ Oh _ . 

The fur on Sonic’s shoulders stood on end for a moment, and he felt a delightful shiver of pleasure tingle down his spine. There was definitely a reaction happening that he  _ wanted _ down there, a spike in warmth and something far more solid—

“S-stop!” Eggman said, his voice pitching hilariously, this time pushing Sonic forward until he was teetering on the edge of the chair. Sonic blinked, then whipped his head and shoulders around so he could really glare at Eggman (who, to his satisfaction, had turned a lovely shade of pink all over his head). 

“What are you doing?” Sonic demanded. 

“Wh-What am I— What are  _ you _ doing?!” Eggman retorted, much more loudly while gesturing wildly with his arms. 

“Like I said,” Sonic said, lifting his rear up and sitting it right back on the crux of Eggman’s lap, “Making myself  _ comfortable _ .”

He ground his ass down hard again, flashing Eggman his teeth in a wide, knowing smirk. 

Eggman really did seem to choke on nothing at all, red blossoming across his cheeks under the mustache and creeping up towards his ears. He grabbed Sonic around the middle, hands holding tight and…

The man didn’t seem to know what to do with himself either, making delightful little gasps as his hands clenched hard into Sonic’s waist, and Sonic faltered for a moment, wondering to himself what the doctor would do. When nothing happened after another few seconds he went right back to his grinding, his ego and hopes soaring. 

So, there was definitive interest in this after all, Sonic noted with satisfaction.  _ Finally _ …

“Ready to pay attention to me now, Egghead?” Sonic said in a slightly lower tone, tilting his head to give the man a knowing and sly look. He couldn’t read the man’s expression anymore, but surely he—

Abruptly, Sonic was lifted up again, and his head was still stuck in one mode for him to properly react. He was pushed up against the control panel, which made various beeps where he landed, but then was flipped around to face the doctor again.

His hands pressed hard into the digital desk, keeping him upright even if the incline wasn’t enough to make him slide down, but he realized soon enough he didn’t have to worry about that for another reason, as Eggman pushed his hips up and between Sonic’s legs. All the blood in Sonic’s body suddenly had seconds to decide whether to go to his face or to his groin. 

The angle was awkward, and Sonic could feel the nerves on his back twitching from where his quills were pressed all wrong into the surface of the desk, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was Eggman’s hands, still around his waist, and the hot, steady weight between his legs, forcing them out wide.

Sonic could feel goosebumps running down his spine, little sparks of electricity under his skin as his hopes soared out and over the horizon. 

_ Yes! Yes! Yes! _ his thoughts shouted, little imaginary confetti and fireworks going off in his head. 

That came to a pause when Eggman continued to hover over him, his expression clearly torn. Sonic, no longer having the patience for him to figure his shit out, reached up, wrapping his hands around Eggman’s face, and pulled him into a kiss. 

It had been a little difficult to figure out how to make this work at first; their faces were constructed so differently, after all; but eventually they had worked out a method. Sonic had to tilt his face at an angle so his muzzle was out of the way of both Eggman’s nose and his mustache, because that thing tickled and obviously he couldn’t convince the man to get rid of it. 

(Not that he’d ever admit it aloud, but he also didn’t want it gone, either)

Sonic pulled away only to inhale sharply, then eagerly pressed an open mouth against Eggman’s lips, sucking on the skin and feeling rewarded when the man opened his lips to Sonic’s. The hedgehog groaned appreciatively, and he let his hands leave the man’s face to wrap around as much of his chest as he could grab, gloves digging into the coat, scrambling for something to lock them in. 

The world tilted backwards again, and Sonic inhaled sharply again when he was pushed into the desk once more, this time with Eggman pressed against him as well. Sonic’s heart leapt in his chest at the sensation, and his stomach did loops when one of Eggman’s hands suddenly moved, running up his side, against the fur and causing Sonic to moan louder, his breaths coming in quick and eager between kisses. Eggman groaned over him, his hands cinching into Sonic’s skin, and Sonic wished he could have recorded that noise just to hear it over and over again. 

Unfortunately, through the haze of it, Sonic suddenly noticed that Eggman had shifted his legs to accommodate more for their height difference, and he missed the feeling of those hips there terribly. He let out a whimper, legs pedaling in the air before hooking around Eggman’s waist, digging his heels into his ass and trying to encourage him closer again. 

He  _ needed _ him closer— to feel that burning, raw desire again, and more. He wanted Eggman to kiss him senseless; to touch him everywhere; to pin him down and—

Just when he felt he was about to get what he wanted, there was a  _ whoosh _ of air somewhere behind them, like the sound of doors opening. 

“Sir, Sonic’s friends are here and—” Orbot and Cubot stopped in the doorway, staring. 

Eggman and Sonic cried out together, yanking apart, and Eggman stumbled backwards into his chair, which then tilted back and sent him crashing to the floor. Sonic tried to backpedal, but only wound up flipping himself over the desk, landing on his face, the rest of his body following shortly after and sliding to the floor as he winced in pain.

There was a long, awful pause. 

Orbot, looking unimpressed or even phased at all, turned his head towards Sonic. 

“Your friends are at the front door, I assume I’ll tell them you’ll be out in a moment?”

Cubot was still staring at Eggman, but his optics glanced at Sonic apprehensively every few moments, like he still couldn’t process what he’d seen. In fact, soon enough his body began to spark and he began to twitch and jerk all over, but Orbot intervened by turning to his fellow robot. 

“Come on Cubot, let’s get your memory banks cleaned.”

Cubot pointed between Eggman and Sonic, even as Orbot dragged him out, his voice sputtering incoherently until the door shut behind them. 

Sonic groaned, both in embarrassment and disappointment. What a time to be interrupted...just what were his friends thinking?! He’d given them the  _ perfect _ excuse…

Well, maybe not quite perfect. 

He gingerly lifted himself from the ground, popping a few joints as he did, then dashed around the desk to check on Eggman, who had fallen out of the chair and was curled up with his face in his hands. 

“Um,” Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head between his quills, “Are you...okay?”

Eggman made a pained noise, but he wasn’t acting injured. 

“...Right.” Sonic wasn’t sure what to say or do now, since he’d never been in this kind of situation before, “Well, um. Bye.”

He sped off, but then immediately came back before the doors could close again, since he’d thought of what he  _ should _ say. He was pretty sure it was a good line, anyway.

He came in close and leaned over the doctor, letting his voice drip with  _ intention _ . 

“We’ll pick this up where we left off next time,” he murmured, and smirked when he saw Eggman tense and turn his head to stare, balking at Sonic.

The blue speedster blew Eggman an unabashed kiss, then sped out of the room and the lair towards his over-worried friends. 

Eggman, meanwhile, took a second to process what had just happened, then buried his face in his hands again, content to remain on the floor.

Only until that next time came about, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> That awful feeling when you realize your fic is basically just the  
>  _notices bulge_ OwO wats dis??!?!?!  
> meme, but with sonic and eggman
> 
> anyway HOORAY hopefully posting this will finally get me off my butt to finish the other ones. but yeah there's more to come, not necessarily from this au
> 
> this was the first thing i wrote for this fandom so uhhhhh sorry if it's a little rough :x
> 
> (edit: realized i should say this since this fandom is a dumpster fire and people like to throw words around that don't mean what they think it means: sonic is an adult in any and all fics i write him in relationships. he and eggman are honestly about on the same maturity level too, so dont @ me about "power imbalance" or some stupid shit. i dont want to turn on moderating comments but i wont hesitate if someone wants to clown around on my work)


End file.
